


The night we met

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Greene Sings, Beth Lives, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, F/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Title after name of songThe night we met by Lord HuronDaryl has a great life, he has his woman and a house and his family.---Beth is singing to JudithDaryl listens, he is greatful.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Kudos: 16





	The night we met

Daryl is, In many ways, greatful for the fall of civilization. 

In the old world he would not have been able to afford the house he lives in now with his wife, Beth and their two dogs. 

Beth Greene. Now Beth Dixon. 

In the old world if they had met he would have struggled to give her a good life and would have always felt he wasn't. 

Beth says none of that matters but she grew up in a mansion, by his standards. 

He grew up in a match box. 

\---

Some time after he and Beth started living together 

(they havent had sex yet because they're taking it slow but they sleep together because they're married and Beth wants her husband in their bed) 

He is sitting on the porch (his porch) and Rick is simply relaxing, he stands up and leans against the railing and says how he use to drive by places like this. Knowing he'd never be able to afford, and now they both have a house that's huge, they're neighbors. 

Daryl nods, he's cleaning his bow but he's listening and he agrees. 

Inside Beth is humming to Judith. 

\-----

Daryl works the wall most nights. 

He comes home to Beth and she makes dinner. 

they eat together, he gets to be near her, all soft and beautiful and gold. 

He gets to hold her at night and they kiss and he let's his hands and fingers touch between her pale soft thighs where it's wet and slippery. 

He gets to suck on little breasts like he's nursing and he feels safe, he feels like he's home 

His fingers circle her sweet clitoris and she sings. 

\----

They both made a choice of not having sex,

penetrated sex,

until Daryl reads the book he found when she was kidnapped. 

A book about child abuse survivors. 

When he showed her it the first night he brought her home she covered her mouth and cried and said she was proud of him. 

She then said he should read it all. That they should wait for them to have sex until he read the entire book, he promised because he wanted to be better, for himself so that he could be a better man for her. 

So they do other things and after words in the afterglow of their touching, he lays there, cigarette in hand, her head tucked in under his chin. 

She's exactly where she is supposed to be. 

\----

Daryl is coming back from doing something, fixing something minimal, some wooden beams that are used for gardening. They have tomatoes growing up them but the wind blew it over. 

Carl brought Judith over, she still only goes down for Beth, she happily takes her and Carl trotts off. 

She is a good baby most of the time but she screams like you're beating her. 

It's loud and bloodcurdling. 

\----

Beth is in Daryl's Man Cave, she made for him. It's a second living room and she hung a bear skin over the door frame so it's secluded. 

There's a leather and suede couch that swallows you up when you sit on it. There's a lazy boy, huge and dark and he looks every bit a forest king sitting on it,

a still life picture of a forest Beth found on a run is hung behind it on the wall. It's big and wide. 

\----

Daryl is at the threshold of his man Cave Beth made him. He always hated that word. 

There's something so toxicly masculine about man caves, men needed to run away from there wives and Daryl isn't running away. 

But Beth says it's for him when he needs to be alone. It's also for them. 

She made it feel like a forest. 

She put pictures of forests and wolves in glass frames and hung them up. 

In the corner a wood crate has arrows in it. 

A table with drawers against the wall has whiskey in tumblers and cigarettes in it. 

The room has a fireplace and he likes making a fire, sitting in his lazy boy and smoking a cigarette, Pirate and Dog, a female German Shepherd, at his feet. 

Right now though, 

Beth is in a a Lilac colored baby doll dress that falls about her knees. 

She slowly sings and Judith is crying but as Beth sings the baby slowly stops crying. 

_I am not the only traveler_  
_Who has not repaid his debt_  
_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_  
_Take me back to the night we met_

He's in the door frame and he is between two worlds. He steps into this other world that Beth made. 

It smells like wood and smoke and tobacco and leather and her sweet perfumes. 

He inhales deeply like a wolf scenting the air. 

She knows he is there but continues to sing softly

_And then I can tell myself_  
_What the hell I'm supposed to do_  
_And then I can tell myself_  
_Not to ride along with you_

_I had all and then most of you_  
_Some and now none of you_  
_Take me back to the night we met_  
_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_  
_Haunted by the ghost of you_  
_Oh, take me back to the night we met_

He feels tightness in his throat, he suddenly needs to be closer to her. 

He comes to sit right next to her and she looks like she's the moon, glowing pale skin. Her eyes are a soft blue and he gets a little rush to kiss her. 

He does and it takes his breath away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Way longer than I initially thought it was going to be but I want to show Daryl being happy.  
> Beth is alive and he has a home and he gets to come back.


End file.
